A Kitten Among Agents
by Phyr
Summary: Because sometimes people are more kitten-like then they would prefer.


Such a silly little human this agent John Myers was. He had such blind and utterly complete trust in his partner. Unfortunately Nuada had to admit he put it in the correct being seeing as he was that partner. Agent John Myer had previously been Hellboys babysitter and was quite adamant that anything could be better than that. Including Antarctica. Nuada did so enjoy needling the demon with this tidbit of information.

But never in front of John.

Agent John Myers reminded him of a kitten. Which was far more palatable then the human he was. John would scowl at him, in a very angry kitten-like manner. It was amusing and Nuada could not deny that he might have, perhaps, set up a few things just to see if John would fluff out like a true kitten.

He did.

Pulling John out of an artic bog by the scruff of his coat. Watching how mystified he would be over some shiny everyday object of goblin make. John had shown little interest in introducing human conveniences to Nuadas world and more in exploring it.

Nuada had lost John for hours to a single book in an immense reliquary of books. Only to literally loose him moment s after finding him. John had managed to find a group of little ones. They had let him listen in as they were telling stories to their children. With said children falling asleep in his arms and he drifting off by the time Nuada found him again.

Their time at the BPRD was generally not so peaceful.

Nuada was well aware that the other humans were harassing him. Some did so on a near constant basis. They would whisper things to him or accost him with small physical attacks. The worst was when they called John a traitor for working with and at times defending the elven prince.

Fortunately his kitten had claws.

Most seemed to see Johns innocent smile and willingness to help as a sign of weakness. Few seemed to realize that he has more their basic military training. Unofficial training from his military friends did come in handy. No one seemed to know, or believe, that Nuada had personally trained John during their stay in Antarctica. It was mostly to ease his own boredom. It had the fortunate side effect of keeping John out from underfoot during missions.

Preventing John from mercilessly beating down the irritating humans at the Antarctic base had been an unexpected and sometimes interesting task. One his sister had praised him for. She had not, however, praised him for being amused at the irony of the situation.

She had been less amused when she found out Nuada had taken John to the Troll market.

That trip had gotten John a great deal of paper work and he used it to justify sleeping more than a basket of kittens would ever need. Nuada never understood how a human (or kitten) could sleep so much. He did enjoy a bit of sadism in waking John up, mostly due to there being nothing else to do in Antarctica while John was asleep. Antarctica had been dreadfully boring.

John was immensely suspicious of a bored Nuada.

Nuada would never admit that this was the correct response. Nore would he admit that a bored John was far more likely to get into trouble. He had heard a story about something involving 80 pounds of flour, a flying squirrel and explosives. Upon asking a bright eyed John had presented him with a video on his cell phone.

Nuada had been impressed.

Currently Nuada was being impressed with Johns ability to pretend that he was not being watched by an obviously plotting elven prince. He had purposely not woken John that morning as he had been far too busy setting up the final details of his 'plot'. If John had fur it would have been standing on end with the expectation that something was amiss. He would never tell John just how good he was at not just reading the elf, but anticipating things that Nuada did.

John also didn't need to know, at least not right away, that Nuada had learned his trick with the flour & the squirrel and thus left a nice 'welcome home' gift for Hellboy. Plausible deniability and a good alibi were wonderful things. He mustn't give his kitten too much paper work to do.


End file.
